


You're the best thing that's ever been Mine

by LOVEloveKIMminSEOK



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 3+1 Things, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, M/M, Romance, YOI Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOVEloveKIMminSEOK/pseuds/LOVEloveKIMminSEOK
Summary: Three Times Yuuri took care of Viktor+ One Time Viktor took care of Yuuri





	You're the best thing that's ever been Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ley/gifts).



 

**1- Hugging him to sleep**

 

Viktor loved sleeping. He could sleep in the most random places, no questions asked. 

 

But Viktor and sleep had a love/hate relationship: he either fell asleep easily and slept for hours or he couldn’t fall asleep, sometimes for days.

 

He would spend whole nights sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, looking at Yuuri and Makka sleep, breathing soft and rhythmic, and wish he could be there sleeping with them.

 

But he was stuck fighting his  dumb brain that wouldn’t turn off and let him sleep.

  
  
  


“Vicchan” He looked up to see Yuuri sleepily rubbing at his eye as he stared at him.

 

“Hi Zolotze.” He tried to smile, but was sure it came out looking more like a grimace.

 

“Can’t sleep again?” Viktor nodded. “It’s night three.” Another nod. “Come here. If you can’t sleep, at least come cuddle.”

 

Viktor got up, and walked on shaky legs to the bed, falling face down onto the mattress. Yuuri cooed softly and tugged at Viktor’s body until he was lying on top of him, face lying on his chest and hands tightly gripping his shirt.

 

He started running his fingers through Viktor’s soft hair, humming softly as he let the repetitive motions sooth them both.

 

After a few minutes, he felt Viktor’s breathing slow down, and he looked down to see his husband snoring gently into his sleep shirt.

 

He leant down, kissing his forehead gently and closing his eyes.

  
  


  
  


**2- Turning the Living Legend into warm hearted Viktor**   
  


 

Even though Yuri had warned them that Viktor wasn’t acting like himself, everyone had been completely surprised the first day Yuuri went to the rink after he and Viktor had decided to move to St. Petersburg to train, after Worlds.

 

They had arrived a week before, and Yuuri had stayed at the apartment, fixing everything they had shipped from Japan, including all of Viktor’s boxes, Yuuri’s things AND a giant kotatsu that Viktor had insisted on buying, but had forced Viktor to go train, telling him to go train with Yakov and get his new programs ready in time for World Team Trophy in a few weeks.

 

That first week had been incredibly normal for everyone at the rink.

 

Viktor arrived early, warmed up, and then began practising, as serious as ever, focused on his routine and Yakov’s running commentary. When his ice time was done, he’d go to off ice cross training, and then went home. 

 

As he’d always done, he never talked to anyone that much, only small phrases and court nods if he passed another skater, except Yuri, who’s hair he’d always ruffle, making him yell at Viktor to leave him alone. Viktor was, as always, Viktor Nikiforov, Russia’s living legend, composed, serious and intense. Surely the things they’d seen on TV at competitions the whole season were staged to get more popularity out of the whole situation.

Then, one morning, Yuri arrived with Yuuri in tow, barking explanations about the facilities as the japanese looked around in wonder.

 

“YUUUUUUURI!!!” A flash of silver skated across the ice and jumped out, launching himself into his fiance’s arms. “You’re here!! I missed you! Did you find Yurio’s house without any problems? I wanted to be able to give you the grand your myself Yuuri.”Everyone’s jaws fell open as Viktor talked excitedly, wrapped around Yuuri in a hug, Yuri rolling his eyes at them, and Yuuri blushing furiously, burying his face into Viktor’s chest to hide from everyone’s view.

 

“Yah, old man, quit the disgusting act, Katsudon needs to breathe, I want to get gold next Worlds because I’m the best, not because you killed the previous Champion.”

 

“Yurio, why are you so mean? This is going to be great! We can all train together now, and I can skate AND be with my darling Yuuri at the same time” He quickly leant down and planted a kiss on Yuuri’s lips making him go even redder on the face.

 

“What happened to him? Is he actually smiling? What changed?” One of the juniors whispered, as they all stood on the far side of the rink.

 

“”Love happened.” Georgi answered as he skated towards his water bottle. “The idiot’s in love, and he’s not ashamed to show it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**3- Nursing him back to Health**

 

Viktor saw Yuuri’s head poking out of the bathroom, his eyes narrowing as he took in the scene in front of him.

 

“You’re ill.” He stated, and Viktor tried to deny it, but a deep cough didn’t let him. “I hope you know there’s no way you’re going to the rink in this condition.”

 

“I’ll be fine, Yuuri, it’s nothing a little tea and cough syrup won’t fix.”

 

“You’re sweating and I’m pretty sure you have a temperature, Viktor, you’re not leaving the apartment today.” Viktor whined, and Yuuri sat on the bed, brushing his fringe back and touching his forehead. “You definitely have a temperature. Try to go back to sleep, I’ll call Yakov and tell him we’re not coming to the rink today, and then I’ll make you some soup and get you some medicine.” Yuuri forced him to lie back and tucked him in, kissing his forehead softly and smiling at him.

 

Viktor fell asleep and what felt like a second later, he was woken up.

 

“Hi Vicchan. I have some medicine and soup for you, can you sit up a little?” He groaned, and then started coughing. Yuuri rubbed his back as he tried to breathe back in, and helped him sit up and lie his back against the pillows, spoon feeding him the soup and then helping him take the medicine. 

 

“Yuuri, cuddles?” Viktor asked with a pout, fingers tangled in Makkachin’s fur, as she had taken Yuuri’s side of the bed to keep him company while he slept.

 

“Sure, we can cuddle. Just let me wash this and I’ll be right back.” Yuuri booped his nose, giggling at how it twitched, and left the room.

 

Viktor sighed and looked at Makkachin.

 

“We have the best Yuuri in the planet, don’t we? He takes such good care of us.” Makkachin boofed. “I know, I love him too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


****  
+1  
  


Yuuri had felt wrong the entire day. He woke up alone, Viktor having already left because  he had sponsor meetings all day long. Makkachin was at the doggy hairstylist for his monthly pampering session/ haircut appointment, so not even the poodle was in the apartment.

 

They had run out of green tea, so he had skipped breakfast all together, and decided to walk to the rink after grabbing his skating gear.

 

He was grateful he had left so early, as he had gotten lost two times on his way.

 

Once he actually got to the rink and his training session started, he thought the day would be a little better.

 

He always did cross-training first, two hours of ballet and then some work on the weight room and some running on the treadmill, so he had calmed down by the time his run was done.

 

His good mood flew out of the window the second his ice time started.

 

He didn’t land a single jump.

 

His spirals were horrible, and his spins were out of control.

 

He had even fallen two times as he practiced steps sequences. By tripping on his toe pick.

 

He groaned as he fell after trying for a triple axel, and skidded until his body slammed full force against the boards. He could feel his eyes watering but he swallowed the tears, taking a deep breathe and laying his head back on the ice.

 

He heard the skates cutting the ice and felt the ice shower him as the skater stopped next to him.

 

“Hey, you ok, Katsudon?” He opened his eyes to find Yuuri standing over him, mild concern showing on his features.

 

“I’m not sure, Yura.”

  
  
  
  


Yuri had taken one look at his face, skated towards Yakov, said a few words, and then skated back, helping him up, and off the ice.

 

“I’m taking you home, you’re not in any condition to skate.”

 

The tears had started falling the second he closed the front door. He didn’t do anything, only rested his forehead against the wood and openly sobbed.

 

“Yuuri...” His sobbing hitched, and he  turned around to find Viktor standing in front of him, forehead wrinkled with worry.

 

“Vicchan” Yuuri threw himself into Viktor’s embrace, sobbing louder into his fiance’s neck.

 

Viktor could only hug him, rub his back and try to get him to calm down. He picked him up and carried him to the sofa, where he settled him down on his lap, and kept caressing his hair and back as Yuuri cried.

 

“Shhh, love. It’s alright. You’ll be fine. I know you miss home. We’ll be there in no time.”

 

Yuuri lifted his head to look at Viktor in the eyes.

 

“How…”

 

“The green tea.” Viktor wiped the dried tears and kissed him gently. “I already talked to Mama. The ice shows are starting in June, so we’re spending the time between WTT  and those at home.”

 

Yuuri started crying again.

 

“What did I do to deserve you?”

 

“You take care of me every single day. Now it’s my time to take care of the man I love.”

 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
